gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United
Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is a 2.5D crossover fighting game bringing together Shueisha's classic characters from Weekly Shonen Jump together with classic Capcom characters to face one another. This Vs. game follows the premise more so of Marvel Vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, with each player picking teams of two characters with big over-the-top action, special moves, and Hyper Combos while fighting to win the match! Story When Jedah Dohma and Dio Brando form an alliance, two worlds face great peril! The two villains meet when the very fabric of their individual universes weakens, allowing them to seek to conquer both with the aid of allies from both worlds. However, what they did not know is that they had awakened Fortinbras, the Genma God of Light from his slumber. Now, they and their allies act as Fortinbras's heralds, as he seeks to consume both worlds in darkness. However, what he and his heralds do not know is that they have also gained enemies from the heroes of these two universes. With both worlds hanging in the balance, heroes from two worlds must unite in order to fight back the forces of evil and to save the Capcom and Jump worlds from the grip of the Genma God of Light! Gameplay Shonen Jump vs. Capcom: Heroes United is similar to other games in the Capcom Vs. Series, making use of a game system with accessibility akin to Marvel vs. Capcom and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, with teams of two characters from either company as well as a support character coming together to fight another team of two and a support. However, the control scheme for the game is more like X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, and Marvel vs. Capcom by making use of a six-button control scheme, but with the fluidity of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom to create a new experience. Each player has a large health meter as well as the Hyper Meter, which builds up as your character takes damage or inflicts it as well as performing special moves. This is used for Snap Backs, Hyper Combos, Crossover Counters, and Crossover Combinations. CONTROLS Light Punch (LP) - Square or X Heavy Punch (HP) - Triangle or Y Light Kick (LK) - X or A Heavy Kick (HK) - Circle or B Tag (Ta) - L1 or Left Bumper Support - R1 or Left Bumper Taunt - Touch Pad button or Menu button ADVANCED GAMEPLAY Crossover Combination - QCF + Ta (uses 2 Levels of Hyper Meter) Delayed Hyper Combo - Input Hyper Combo motion for your 2nd character while your current character is executing a Hyper Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Advancing Guard - LP + HP while blocking an attack Crossover Counter - F + Ta while blocking an attack (uses 1/2 Level of Hyper Meter) Movement - ' '''B or F Dash - F, F or F + LP + HP Back Dash - B, B or B + LP + HP Super Jump - D, UB, U or UF Air Dash - F, F or F + LP + HP or B, B or B + LP + HP In Air Throw - B or F + HP or HK OK Assault - LP + LK (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Snap Back - QCB + Ta (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Burst Mode - HP + HK (minimum 1 Level of Hyper Meter. Converts Hyper Meter into a timer that allows you to convert red vitality into extra damage as well as faster inputs for combos as well as allowing you infinite Hyper Combos until the timer runs out, dropping your Hyper Meter to Level 0) Mega Crash - LP + HP + LK + HK while being attacked by any attack, except a Hyper Combo, and not blocking (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Roll - LP + HP + LK + HK while blocking an attack (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Tech Hit - B or F + HP or HK when thrown Crossover Air Combo - Ta while performing an Air Combo (uses 1 Level of Hyper Meter) Game Modes Story Mode - Go through the story of how two worlds collide and what the heroes must do to stop a dark god from conquering both their worlds. Arcade Mode - Pick a team of two, go up against 8 teams, then face off with Fortinbras and earn Player Points and a character ending! Versus Mode - Face off with friends or with the CPU for some fun mayhem! Training Mode - Go up against a dummy or a standstill opponent and practice tactics, combos and more. Mission Mode - Take on tutorials and character-specific goals and earn Player Points for finishing them! Online - Take on the world by going up against opponents online with PlayStation Network or XBOX Live and show what you got. Gallery - View character art, movies, the sound gallery or more. Auto's Shop - Purchase downloadable content items via XBOX Live or PlayStation Network to enhance your game! Options - Adjust your game settings, your controller, and other options to fit your style. Characters: Capcom Side '''Ryu' Debut: Street Fighter (1987) Voices: Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese), Kyle Hebert (English) A wandering martial artist, Ryu had gained recognition from his defeat of Sagat, the King of Muay Thai, but chose to wander the globe, hoping to find the answer to becoming a true warrior. Trained in the art of Ansatsuken by his adoptive father Gouken, Ryu had struggled with the Satsui no Hado, a dark force many in Ansatsuken can tap into, but now he has learned to control Mu no Ken, the Power of Nothingness. As he journeys, Ryu engages in battles with fighters he meets along the way, earning their camaraderie and respect. Command Moves Collarbone Breaker - F + LP Solar Plexus Strike - F + HP Axe Kick - B + HK Roundhouse Kick - F + HK Special Moves Hadoken - QCF + P (Air OK) Sen Hadoken - QCF + P, Hold P to charge during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Shoryuken - DP + P Hado Shoryuken - DP + P during Hado Kakusei Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + K (Air OK) Tatsumaki Arashikyaku - QCB + K during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Shakunetsu Hadoken - QCB + P (Air OK) Baku Hadoken - QCB + P, Hold P to charge during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Jodan Sokuto Geri - QCF + K Jodan Raijin Geri - QCF + K during Hado Kakusei Hyper Combos Shinku Hadoken - QCF + LP + HP, U to move beam or hold U to aim up (Air OK, hold D during air Shinku Hadoken to aim down, B or F to move beam while aiming down or up, Crossover Combination) Shin Hadoken - QCF + LP + HP during Hado Kakusei Shinku Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Shin Tatsumaki Senpukyaku - QCB + LK + HK during Hado Kakusei (Air OK) Hado Kakusei - D, D + LP + HP Shin Shoryuken 3 Hyper Combo - DP + LP + HP Chun-Li Debut: Street Fighter II (1991) Voices: Fumiko Orikasa (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English) A top Interpol agent, Chun-Li joined Interpol to find out what happened to her father, Dorai, when he was believed to have been killed by Shadaloo, wishing to take them down and bring their leader, M. Bison, to justice. Seeking to bring those who oppress others to justice, Chun-Li fights with amazing kicks and speed as well as manipulating her chi. Even with her strong sense of duty, Chun-Li still longs for the life of an ordinary woman. Command Moves Double Jump - UB, U, or UF while jumping Triple Jump - UB, U, or UF while double jumping Yosokyaku - D + LK while jumping, up to 3 times Kakukyakuraku - DF + HK Hakkei - B + HP Yokusenkyaku - F + HK Senjoshu - F + LK Wall Jump - UB or UF while jumping near wall Senenshu - DF + LK Special Moves Hyakuretsukyaku - QCF + K (Air OK) Sotengeki - QCF + K, HK Rechishu - QCF + K in air, HK Spinning Bird Kick - Hold D, U + K Hajinkyaku - Hold D, U + K, HK Kikoken - Hold B, F + P Tenshokyaku - DP + K (Air OK) Hazanshu - QCB + K (Air OK) Hyper Combos Kikosho - QCF + LP + HP (Crossover Combination) Hoyokusen - QCF + LK + HK Tensei Ranka - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Hazan Tenshokyaku - DP + LK + HK Shichisei Gekko Senkukyaku 3 Hyper Combo - QCF + LK + HK In Air Characters: Shonen Jump Side Goku aka Kakarot Debut: Dragon Ball (1984) Voices: Masako Nozawa (Japanese), Sean Schemmel (English) Sent to Earth to eradicate it, Kakarot ended up bumping his head as a child and lost his wild instincts, and instead grew up to be Goku. Over the years, Goku has faced many challenges, but he has stood against evil for the sake of his friends and the planet. A skilled martial artist, Goku has grown from battle to battle, even awakening the powers of a Super Saiyan, but all he wishes to do is become stronger so he can protect his family and friends as well as facing new challenges. Command Moves Dive Kick - D + HK in air Ki Blast - F + LP, LP rapidly Special Moves Kamehameha - QCF + P (Air OK) Explosive Uppercut - DP + P Rapid Kick Rush - QCB + K (Air OK) Dragon Flash Fist - QCB + P Dragon Rush - QCF + K (Air OK) Instant Transmission - DP or RDP + K (Air OK) Flight - QCB + LK + HK (Air OK) Hyper Combos Super Kamehameha - QCF + LP + HP (Air OK, Crossover Combination) Spirit Bomb - QCB + LP + HP Meteor Rush - QCF + LK + HK (Air OK) Super Saiyan - D, D + LP Super Saiyan 2 - D, D + HP Super Saiyan 3 - D, D + LP + HP Super Dragon Fist 3 Hyper Combo - DP + LP + HP Support Characters With the Support button, you can call on a character to offer assistance to your team in different ways, similar to Marvel vs. Capcom and Dengeki Bunko Fighting Climax with assist characters. However, each Support character has a cooldown timer once you trigger them, but it's about using them in conjunction with your point characters and Active Switches to make the most of combos you can. [Capcom] [Shonen Jump] Final Boss Fortinbras Series Debut: Onimusha: Warlords (2001) Voices: Yasunori Masutani (Japanese), J. Grant Albrecht (English) Tactics After beating 8 teams of 2 in Arcade Mode, you will face Fortinbras. The battle takes place in three stages, each representing his varied forms from the Onimusha games he has been in. His first form will be his form that Samanosuke faced in the end of Onimusha: Warlords. In this form, Fortinbras strikes with his claws, his tail, flame breath, anddark lightning, though he will not move much. When you defeat him, the battle isn't over by a long shot... In Phase 2, Fortinbras absorbs the power of the Omen Star in his background and becomes his first form from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. In this form, he fights as he had before, but is more mobile and can move around the background too, shooting laser blasts of dark energy at you. Though in this state, he is very suspectible to Air Combos as well as the right use of Crossover Combinations and Crossover Air Combos. Once defeated here, the final battle begins... In the Final Phase, Fortinbras becomes the Man in White, his true and ultimate form as the Genma God of Light. Just because he is about the same size as most of the cast now doesn't take away from the fact he is still as powerful as he was in Phase 1 and 2, if not more so. In this form, Fortinbras levitates around the stage as well as walking on air, usually his arms behind his back before he makes an attack. When he attacks, he will summon various Genma to his aid as well as shooting fireballs and using the power of his pressure itself to immobilize your characters in addition to creating geysers of fire in addition to using his dark energies as he had before. In this state, Fortinbras does not stagger as he takes hits, so you need to be able to hit him hard and fast to take him down. Once beaten, you've cleared Arcade Mode and unlocked the ending for the character that defeated Fortinbras! Hidden Characters Downloadable Characters Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Namco Bandai Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:"T" Rated Category:2014 Category:"T" rated